Love is Gaara
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, NaruGaa. Arti dari sebuah cinta, arti dari sebuah penantian. Bagi Naruto, ia rela menanti Gaara seperti Hikoboshi yang hanya bisa bertemu dengan Orihime setahun sekali. Setiap tahun ia selalu menulis permohonan yang sama pada sang bintang. Apa tahun ini permohonannya akan terwujud? Just read the story. Please RnR!


One-shot NaruGaa kedua, bertema tanabata. Silahkan dinikmati...

Warning: AU, OOC, miss typo

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, tanabata punya orang jepang

* * *

**Love is Gaara**

Apa sebenarnya itu cinta? Bagi setiap orang maknanya berbeda-beda. Yang paling sering dilihat pada kisah novel ataupun drama, cinta bisa terasa sangat indah, bahkan juga bisa sangat menyakitkan. Benarkah orang yang kau temui ketika menabrakmu di pinggir jalan adalah cinta sejatimu? Darimana asalnya cinta sebenarnya? Apa yang harus dilakukan ketika jatuh cinta? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mengiringi perasaan paling kompleks itu.

Tapi, untuk kali ini cinta adalah penantian.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sekali dalam setahun. Oh bukan, bukan hari ulang tahun, bukan hari natal, bukan hari tahun baru, tapi hari ini adalah hari dimana ia bisa bertemu sahabat masa kecilnya yang kuliah di luar negeri.

Sabaku Gaara.

Mereka berteman sejak SD, namun ketika hendak masuk SMP, ternyata orang tua Gaara pindah keluar negeri membuat Naruto dan Gaara terpisahkan oleh jarak. Namun, tekad Naruto berhasil menjaga hubungan mereka bisa terus ada meski terpisahkan oleh daratan dan lautan.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, Gaara selalu pulang kembali ke Jepang pada saat liburan musim panas, yang bagi orang tuanya adalah waktunya untuk pulang kampung. Namun, karena sibuknya keluarga Gaara, mereka hanya sempat kembali beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke luar negeri.

Dan Gaara akan menyempatkan satu hari untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto.

Naruto bersyukur mereka tetap bisa berteman hingga selama ini.

Dan hari ini, Naruto mengajak Gaara untuk bertemu di festival tanabata yang diadakan di sebuah kuil tak jauh dari SD mereka dulu. Gaara tak menolak, Naruto sangat antusias.

Tapi, seantusianya ia, ternyata ia datang terlambat. Apa boleh buat, Naruto sudah bekerja sebagai pegawai perusahaan swasta dan hari ini bukanlah hari libur. Ia terpaksa meminta temannya untuk mengerjakan tugassnya agar ia bisa pergi menemui Gaara. Karena itu ia telat.

Masih dengan memakai jas, Naruto berlari menuju kuil.

Banyak orang-orang berjalan menuju kuil yang ramai, Naruto mencari sosok teman yang jarang ia lihat itu. Namun tak sulit menemukan Gaara, rambutnya yang merah cukup mencolok daripada orang lain. Dengan cepat ia menemukan Gaara berdiri di dekat kuil, dibalut yukata berwarna merah marun dengan motif sedikit kotak-kotak berwarna emas.

Naruto jadi malu karena ia datang memakai jas, masih lengkap dengan tas kantornya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, Gaara," kata Naruto yang sudah menghampiri Gaara.

Gaara mendengus namun tidak mengomelinya. "Kau baru pulang kerja?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk. Ia melepas jas dan mengendurkan dasinya.

"Iya, tapi tak apa, ayo masuk, kau pasti capek menunggu di sini terus," kata Naruto, segera mengajak Gaara untuk memasuki area festival.

Banyak lampion di gantung di sana dan di sini. Banyak stand makanan juga permainan. Begitu banyak orang yang tampak begitu menikmati malam ini. Wajar sih, biasanya hari tanabata hampir selalu hujan setiap tahun, karena itu bisa mendapatkan hari tanabata yang cerah seperti ini adalah hal yang langka.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Biasa saja, kau sendiri, pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara. Naruto hanya menggaruk rambutnya.

"Susah sih, karena latar belakang pendidikanku cuma SMA, tapi lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa kok," jawab Naruto mantap. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Eh, kau lapar tidak? Kutraktir yakisoba itu ya," kata Naruto, menunjuk stand yakisoba yang ramai. Gaara mengangguk, tahu betul percuma menolak permintaan Naruto karena temannya itu sangatlah keras kepala.

Naruto segera berlari ke stand tersebut dan mengantri sementara Gaara menunggu di tempat yang lebih sepi. Aneh, Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja sama. Di waktu seperti apapun Gaara pulang ke Jepang, Naruto akan segera meminta untuk bertemu, sebentar pun tak apa. Jujur saja, dari semua temannya di Jepang, hanya Naruto saja yang masih mengontaknya secara rutin hingga sekarang. Naruto memang mudah bergaul juga setia kawan. Kadang Gaara merasa Naruto akan melupakannya bila mempunyai teman yang lebih menyenangkan atau bahkan pacar, tapi tidak Naruto tak pernah melupakannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, Gaara tak pernah mendengar Naruto bercerita soal pacarnya padanya. Rasanya tak mungkin pribadi yang supel, riang dan menarik seperti Naruto tak punya pacar.

Gaara yang cenderung anti-sosial saja sudah beberapa kali mengecap romantisme, meski selalu saja gagal.

Mungkin Naruto cuma tak mau cerita saja padanya.

"Gaara, ini yakisobanya!" sahut Naruto mengejutkan Gaara. Si rambut merah segera menerima kotak berisi yakisoba dari tangan Naruto. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman, sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

Gaara membuka tutupnya dan segera memakannya dengan pelan, sementara Naruto segera habis dalam hitungan menit.

Terpikir oleh lamunannya barusan, Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Naruto, kau tak punya pacar?" tanyanya.

Tak menyangka dapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Gaara, Naruto jadi tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk sebelum akhirnya minum teh dingin yang sempat ia beli tadi.

"Uhuk... erhm... kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Tidak... hanya penasaran saja...," gumam Gaara.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, matanya menerawang ke depan, tak benar-benar memandang apapun. "Yah... karena... uhm..., eh Gaara, yakisobamu nanti dingin lho," kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara tahu betul pengalihan pembicaraan Naruto, tapi ia hanya diam, tidak bertanya lagi. Bila Naruto tidak mau cerita ia tidak akan memaksa.

Seusai makan, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan melihat stand-stand lain. Naruto mencoba beberapa permainan, tapi ternyata banyak meraih kegagalan. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Naruto tidak terlihat malu berbaur dengan anak-anak di stand-stand permainan meski ia masih memakai baju kerja.

Memang Naruto tak pernah berubah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tengah-tengah area festival. Gaara terkejut menemukan sebuah rumpun bambu raksasa dengan banyaknya kertas permohonan menggantung pada tiap dahannya.

"Kenapa yang seperti ini ada di sini?" tanya Gaara, setahunya, biasanya rumpun bambu di gantung di rumah.

"Oh ini, katanya sih, karena tidak semua orang bisa menggantungkan kertas permohonan di rumah, jadi pihak kuil memajang ini agar semuanya bisa menuliskan permohonannya," jerlas Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia melihat banyak orang menulis di kertas permohonan yang sudah disediakan dan menggantungnya.

"Aku mau coba juga ah, karena tinggal sendiri di apartemen, aku tidak sempat beli rumpun bambu," kata Naruto, segera berjalan untuk mengambil kertas.

Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Toh, ia juga sudah lama sekali tidak menuliskan permohonan di hari tanabata seperti ini.

Naruto dan Gaara duduk di sebuah kursi dan menuliskan permohonan mereka dengan kuas. Gaara tak sempat melihat permohonan Naruto karena si pirang sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan menggantung kertas permohonannya di tempat yang cukup tinggi. Gaara mendesah dan segera menuliskan 'semoga kuliah berjalan lancar dan cepat lulus' kemudian menggantungnya.

"Eh, iya... aku sudah lama mau beli jimat, kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto. Gaara segera menggeleng. Ia merasa lelah karena terus berjalan ke sana dan kemari sejak tadi. Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara untuk mencari jimat sementara Gaara beristirahat di bangku tak jauh dari rumpun bambu.

Ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto tulis. Bolehkah ia cek? Toh permohonan di hari tanabata seperti ini bisa dilihat semua orang kan? Tidak ada salahnya...

Gaara bangkit dan melihat banyaknya kertas permohonan yang tergantung. Kalau tidak salah tadi Naruto menulisnya di kertas berwarna oranya dan digantung di sekitar...

Oh ini dia!

Gaara membalik kertas pemohonan itu dan cukup kaget melihat apa yang ditulis di sana.

'Semoga aku bisa menikah dengan Gaara.'

Ia syok, kaget, terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka. Apa artinya ini? Lelucon? Bukan, ini bukan lelucon karena Naruto tidak memperlihatkannya pada Gaara. Lalu...

Ini artinya Naruto menyukainya?

Tapi... kenapa rasanya permohonan ini terasa sangat familiar? Gaara berusaha mencari dalam ingatannya, dimana ia pernah membaca permohonan ini sebelumnya...

Flash Back

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh meminta yang seperti ini pada Kami-sama."

"Tapi itu permohonanku sensei."

Gaara melihat Naruto dan wali kelasnya tengah berdebat. Besok adalah tanabata dan setiap kelas akan menggantungkan rumpun bambu berisi permohonan murid-murid. Namun, ketika permohonan Naruto dibaca oleh wali kelasnya, sahabatnya itu segera ditegur.

Mereka terus berdebat hingga murid-murid lain merasa bingung, akhirnya Naruto menyabet kertas permohonan itu dan lari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan wali kelas yang marah karenanya.

Gaara segera mengikuti Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto akan pergi ke pinggir lapangan dekat pohon sakura. Di sana ia menemukan Naruto yang cemberut menatap tanah.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Naruto melirik padanya, namun menatap tanah lagi. "Kata sensei permohonanku tidak pantas," katanya lirih. Kertas permohonannya ia genggam begitu kuat hingga lecek.

Gaara duduk di samping sahabatnya. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia hanya diam, menanti Naruto tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Memangnya permohonanmu itu apa?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menoleh pada Gaara lalu kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Tapi kau jangan tertawa ya, jangan marah juga," kata Naruto. Gaara merasa bingung mendengarnya namun ia hanya mengangguk.

Si pirang menyerahkan kertas permohonannya yang lecek. Gaara berusaha membaca apa yang Naruto maksud dengan tulisan ceker ayam seperti itu.

'Semoga aku bisa menikah dengan Gaara.'

Gaara membacanya berkali-kali, takut ia salah baca. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya menatap tanah dengan wajah merah padam. Wajah Gaara pun ikut memerah.

"Tapi aku kan laki-laki...," gumam Gaara. Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Aku tak peduli, aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu...," kata Naruto. Wajah keduanya sangat merah. Mereka masih SD, baru kelas 4, tapi mereka sudah paham apa itu arti pernikahan.

"Uhm... aku tidak keberatan kok menikah denganmu...," gumam Gaara malu. Naruto terkesima mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi kita menikahnya nanti kalau sudah dewasa, lalu kau juga harus sudah bekerja, sudah sukses... setelah itu baru kita menikah...," jelas Gaara dengan wajah merah menyaingi rambutnya.

Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Teman pertamanya, sahabatnya, orang yang selalu ada di saat senang dan susah. Gaara pun menyukai ide 'bersama dengan Naruto selamanya'.

"Ok... aku janji! Aku akan bekerja dengan giat, lalu sukses, lalu aku akan melamarmu!" kata Naruto kembali bersemangat. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya.

Kertas permohonan itu tidak kembali di pajang. Naruto mengganti permohonannya dengan 'semoga aku bisa bekerja dengan sukses nanti saat dewasa', namun hanya Gaara yang mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari permohonan itu.

Flash Back End

Benar... ia sudah pernah berjanji seperti itu. Tapi, ia melupakannya. Ketika akhirnya Gaara pindah ke luar negeri, ia begitu sibuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, hubungannya dengan Naruto yang menipis pun membuatnya sempat berpikir janji itu hanya janji masa kecil yang tak akan ditepati. Naruto akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya, apalagi mereka begitu jarang bertemu.

Tapi... sekarang, setelah 13 tahun lamanya, permohonan Naruto masih sama.

Apa itu artinya Naruto masih memegang janji itu sampai sekarang?

Gaara tersentak saat teringat Naruto yang tak pernah menceritakan pacarnya. Bagaimana ia selalu saja mengalihkan perhatian bila Gaara bertanya soal kekasih padanya. Bagaimana mata biru langit itu seperti mendung atau suaranya menjadi parau saat Gaara menceritakan soal kisah cintanya. Bagaimana usaha keras Naruto untuk selalu menjalin kontak dengannya.

Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas, kenapa selama ini Gaara bisa begitu buta?

Sampai sekarang pun perasaan Naruto tak penah berubah.

"Oh, Gaara!"

Gaara berbalik, melihat Naruto berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kuilnya tidak berjualan jimat di hari festival seperti ini...," keluh Naruto. Namun Gaara tak mendengarkannya, ia justru memandang sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Ia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak pertama kali masuk SD. Naruto lah yang pertama mengajaknya berkenalan ketika Gaara terus menyendiri di pojokan. Sejak saat itu si pirang tak pernah lepas dari hidupnya. Bahkan saat ia pindah ke luar negeri sekali pun. Meski hanya melalui surat, email, dan telepon, mereka tetap berhubungan.

Gaara merasa sangat malu, kenapa ia mencari orang lain ketika ada orang yang begitu mencintainya seperti ini?

"Kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto kebingungan melihat Gaara hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Sosok sahabat yang dulunya bertubuh pendek dan lucu itu kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang mandiri.

"Aku...," Gaara tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apakah ia sendiri mencintai Naruto?

Ketika ia memandang lagi mata biru langit itu. Ia merasa jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

Bukan perasaan berdebar-debar yang ia rasakan bersama Naruto. Tapi perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Dimana ia bisa menjadi diri sendiri.

Namun kenapa sekarang rasanya ia menjadi deg-degan dan malu di depan Naruto seperti ini?

"Gaara...?" Naruto semakin bingung ketika Gaara tak meresponnya.

"Kau memang bodoh..."

"Eh?" Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Seharusnya kau mengingatkanku, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan jelas. Aku tidak tahu... aku baru tahu sekarang...," kata-kata Gaara terputus. Ia mendekati Naruto dan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang temannya itu.

"G-Gaara?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya segera memerah, ia celingukan melihat banyak orang-orang melihat mereka.

"Maaf, aku lupa...," gumam Gaara pelan. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

"Janji itu...saat kita masih kecil... aku...," Gaara tak bisa bicara lagi. Ia merasa sangat menyesal. Bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang terus menantinya selama 13 tahun ini? Bahkan terus mendengar Gaara yang menjalin cinta dengan orang lain? Ia sudah menyakiti orang yang berharga baginya ini terlalu sering, terlalu banyak.

"Tu-tunggu Gaara, ayo kita pindah tempat, tidak enak jadi tontonan orang," kata Naruto dengan wajah merah. Gaara baru sadar bahwa mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian. Naruto menarik tangannya, membawanya ke belakang kuil yang sepi.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bersalah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Biar kuklarifikasi agar aku tidak salah pengertian... kau membaca permohonanku?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa namun tidak marah padanya. "Tadinya aku mau melamarmu sebagai kejutan tapi..."

Gaara tersentak mendengarnya. Naruto memandang ke arah lain, tangannya sibuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tadinya mau melamarku ketika aku sudah sukses... minimal uang tabunganku cukup untuk melangsungkan pernikahan... tapi kalau sudah begini...," Naruto memutus kata-katanya. Membuat Gaara merasa was-was.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara, sejak dulu. Aku memang tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi... aku selalu berniat untuk melamarmu bila aku sudah dewasa. A-aku memang belum mapan sekarang, karena itu aku belum bisa melamarmu... makanya... kau mau menungguku?"

Gaara hanya termangu mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto.

"Maksudmu... jadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Gaara.

"Bila kau berkenan... aku memang tak setampan atau sehebat pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya tapi aku akan-"

Kata-kata Naruto terputus saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia menatap Gaara yang menekan telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya, isyarat untuk diam.

"Bila kau bisa menungguku selama 13 tahun ini... aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau siap melamarku," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terkesima. Mulutnya menganga selama beberapa detik sebelum senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih Gaara! Aku memang mencintaimu!" serunya bahagia, ia memeluk Gaara erat, membuat si rambut merah kaget namun tak melawan.

Gaara terdiam saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya, mengangkat wajahnya. Bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ciuman yang terasa begitu berbeda dengan ciuman yang selama ini Gaara rasakan.

Ia merasakan ada cinta di sana.

Naruto menarik bibirnya kembali, wajahnya sedikit merah namun wajah Gaara lebih merah. Ia menarik kepala Gaara agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara..."

Gaara sedikit malu mendengarnya. Tapi, rasanya ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga, Naruto... aku akan menunggumu, karena itu cepatlah jadi sukses dan kita segera menikah," kata Gaara. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Gaara-koi...," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Cinta memiliki banyak definisi. Cinta adalah pengorbanan. Cinta adalah kesetiaan. Cinta adalah penatian.

Seperti kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang terpisah dan hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali, Naruto tetap menanti Gaara, tidak pernah berpaling karena ia percaya.

Cinta adalah Gaara.

**Tamat**

* * *

Gaje? Kecepetan? Ah sudahlah...

Silahkan reviewnya!


End file.
